


I Will Possess Your Heart

by FlyingPigMonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, One sided, Romance, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis was running out of ways to get the attention of his Prince Charming. How many ways can you shamelessly flirt with someone without having to spell it out?"</p><p> </p><p>Mew & Mor Weird Pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Possess Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was one part of a three-part challenge and was inspired by Death Cab for Cutie's song "I Will Possess Your Heart"
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just a fan-girl:) Enjoy!

"Why won't he even look at me?"

Albus looked up from the Charms textbook he'd been marking up with a quill to face the lovesick Gryffindor across the large wooden table from him. "Who are we talking about again?" 

Louis let out an exasperated sigh before turning back to his friend. "Lysander, of course. It's like I don't even exist!" 

Confusion flooded the Potter's face as he reached a hand up to run through his messy brown hair, "What do you mean? Did you guys get into a row or something?" 

"No, it's just…never mind." The red head turned his attention from the blonde sitting at the Ravenclaw table back to his Transfiguration essay, ignoring Albus' questioning look. 

Albus waited a moment to see if his cousin was going to keep talking before going back to his note taking, but after the outburst all he could concentrate on was Louis' behavior. It was nearly Halloween in their sixth year and it seemed like all Louis could ever talk about this year was Lysander. 

Sure, everyone knew the Veela was gay and Albus had even listened to Louis gush about different guys he was interested in, but the idea of Louis and Lysander together just seemed too weird. They had all been friends since they were in dippers, growing up in a large, makeshift, extended family. Albus saw them both as brothers! On top of that, the Ravenclaw was a straight at they come, dating most of the girls in their year; some of his grandparent's friends called him the "Sirius Black of his age", whatever that means. 

Huffing a deep breath, Albus pushed his mind back to the task at hand. This was just another one of Louis' crushes; it'd fade away quickly. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Several weeks later, Louis was running out of ways to get the attention of his Prince Charming. How many ways can you shamelessly flirt with someone without having to spell it out? 

_Merlin he's dense!_

Even Rose was running out of ideas, something that was completely unheard of. Louis had just finished consulting her for the hundredth time this week and all she had left was, "Just tell him!" After that, he needed to clear his head and walked around the castle late into the night. 

It must have been past curfew by now as he started to make his way back to the Gryffindor tower. But as the Gryffindor reached a dark corner, the light thumps of footsteps came drifting from the darkness. Louis tried his best to melt into the wall, knowing that if he ran he would for sure be heard. They came closer and closer; Louis held his breath, afraid to make a sound. Suddenly, the noises were upon him and a large, strong body collided with his, causing Louis to yelp out. The tall person next to him casted Lumos lighting up the corridor around them. 

"Lysander! You scared the shit out of me!" 

The blonde raised his hand to his eyes, as if trying to wipe away his tiredness, "Sorry, I was trying to be quiet." 

Louis lowered the hand from his chest as his breathing smoothed out. "Well, what are you doing out so late any way?" 

"I was doing some research for an essay in the Library, but must have fallen asleep." Silence engulfed the pair as Louis looked for something to say. "So, we'd both better be heading back before a professor comes along. I'll see you around." Lysander turned to walk off toward his common room. 

Before Louis even realized what he was doing, his hand shot out and grasped his friend's wrist. "Wait, I have something I gotta talk to you about." 

The Ravenclaw turned back around, fully facing the young Lion, with a curious expression across his face. "Okay, what's up?" 

"Well…I…um…" Nerves gripped a hold of Louis' vocal cords, his body started to shake. 

His friend cocked an eyebrow as he waited patiently. 

_Oh Merlin. Please like me, please like me!_ "Well, um, I find you very attractive – oh Merlin, that sounds shallow. What I, uh, am trying to say is, well, I find you very attractive as a person and, I dunno. W-would you like to go out with me sometime? Like, on a date?" Louis snapped his mouth shut and watched his friend's reaction. 

Lysander's body went stiff as he tried to stop his face from contorting into disgust, but the Weasley saw it shine through. When his friend tried to look away, Louis jerked his arm, bring their eyes back together. 

_Please say yes! You have to say yes! Love me back!_

Slowly, the blonde's face relaxed into a small, dazed looking grin. "Yes Louis. I think I would like that very much." 

Louis' jaw dropped as he stared back at the blonde. "Wait…what?" 

"We've got a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, right? Let's go on a date then." 

"Oh, okay. Sounds good." 

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Lysander wondered back towards the Ravenclaw Tower, leaving Louis confused in the dark corridor. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Louis got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, he immediately found Rose to recap his encounter with Lysander. She kept quiet, but worry slowly stretched across her face. 

"Do you think, on accident of course, that you perhaps used your Veela charms to get him to like you?" 

"No! No, of course not! I don't even know how to use them. I'm not sure I even have them." But Louis couldn't help but wonder and worry, leaving him lying awake all night. 


End file.
